Power
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Robin gets a chance to have super powers, which he thinks is a good thing. But things get bad when his powers malfunction and all time around him begins to slow down, and Robin thinks it will soon stop forever. He needs to find Warp before his time is up!


Preview of_ Power:_

Okay time for me to start yet another of many stories. But hopefully ill get past 3 chapters with this one, because i seldom do.

so anyways Robin gets a chance to have super powers but it brings with it a life of pain. so anyways the summary is that Robin gets the ability to slow time down or speed it up for himself whenever he wants, but his powers malfunction and time slows down for him and he cant speed back up. everyone else is living up to speed while Robin has to live it half as fast. And time keeps getting slower for him and he fears it will soon stop forever... OH NO!

Once upon a time:

The sirens rang out in the middle of the night at Titan's tower.

The five young heroes living there knew they had to wake up and go stop evil, but they really wished they could just slow down and take a break.

Be careful what you wish for.

"Its Warp," Robin, the team leader who had not even been sleeping, was the first to read the report, "Robbery down town, Titans, Go!"

There were four in the room, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven and as they rushed for the door they nearly trampled Beastboy, who had drowsily been waddling to the living room.

He was smacked awake by Raven, who literally smacked him.

He yawned and sped up to a brisk shuffle, following close behind.

Within moments, they would reach the scene of the crime...

_Meanwhile_

The alarm at the Jump City science facility was ringing. The building was surrounded by flashing red lights and helicopters with armed teams of trained agents. All this fuss over one man.

In a dark room in the building the man with bad intentions was going through cases of metals and chemicals collecting bars of a rare compound that he needed to succeed his invention.

"All i need is to complete my thulium-powered time-ray is thulium. Soon i will be sending the people that get in my way far, far behind me!"

With a sack full of thulium in one hand and fist full of vengeance in the other, Warp, a time-obsessed villain, prepared to make his escape, only to be delayed by police officers.

"Freeze!" One shouted.

Warp only flashed a devious smile and said, "Can do." He flung from his belt a small caplet that expanded upon impact, freezing the officer in in a case of ice, "Any more requests?" the gold colored man asked. The officers responded by running back to wherever they came from. Warp just chuckled to himself.

"Warp!" A voice cried out.

The man turned to find the team of five waiting for him.

The leader, taking the front, spoke, "Your time just ran out."

Warp, for one second, gave the old deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Time?" Warp replied warily, "Time?" he said thoughtfully. The team was silent in anticipation, "Ti- oh yes! Time, you claim i have run out of, but you see you have it wrong. _Your _time just ran out!" Warp produced from behind his back a cylindrical device with complex mechanisms clearly visible throughout out the whole apparatus, "With this thulium i can not only stop you forever, but send you to any time i wish." He scooped up a generous handful of the thulium and aimed at Raven, "Thank you for volunteering." Warp said darkly. He put the compound in the small machine and pulled the switch in a mere second, Raven had no time to react.

But Robin did.

A split second after the machine whirred to life, Robin had retrieved his expanding staff and was charging for Warp.

Just as a golden beam began to extend from the time-ray, Robin's staff contacted it, stopping the beam and sending the energy through his staff to Robin.

Warp dropped his machine and fell to the ground, while Robin stayed animated in air as if millions of volts were pulsing through him at a millionth of a second. His body became illuminated with a bright light, but the machine was running out of fuel.

It was cracking from the pressure, while Robin was screaming in agony. Even after the machine shattered to the floor and he had dropped his staff Robin's pain did not stop. He curled up on the floor and spastic pulses caused him to twitch severely.

"Robin!" Starfire cried. She flew to his side.

He convulsed in anguish and was gasping and crying out in pain, and all Starfire could do was take a deep breath and put her hand on his side. It went on for minutes and the team couldn't do a thing.

But as time passed,he was begining to get over the initial shock, as was the rest of the team who had been staring from the sides.

Raven especially could not get over the fact that Robin had just risked his life for her.

Who knows if he would recover? Raven knew she would kill herself if Robin died.

Secretly she had hoped a blast from Warp might kill her...

Robin began to shudder as the pain inched away so slowly, but he still shook vigorously.

"Raven!" he choked out. She came towards her fallen leader.

Raven sat down beside him and he grasped her arm as best as he could. His forehead was moistened with sweat, his cheeks, with tears. His voiced was a wavering whisper, "It hurts." he winced as an after shock rushed through him, "I need you to- ughh- take it away."He squeezed her arm with his dying strength. His hand began to slip, "I wouldn't ask unless i really needed it."

A tear fell from Raven's cheek and landed on Robin.

She nodded in understanding and firmly grasped his shaking arm, and slowly but surely, Robin's began to settle. A blue glow searched his body, relieving him of his pain.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy watched in amazement as Raven took Robins pain, and made it her own.

Robin was now lying still On the floor with Raven out cold beside him. Robin slowly got up, feeling no pain throughout his body, "She saved my life." he said in amazement. "You saved her's" A still Wide-eyed beastboy said, pointing at Raven. -:::;;;))) "You all saved mine" Warp said from the roof of the building. Then he sent himself back in time 2 months... Duh duh duh! Hoped you all like it! You have no idea what it took to get this written. First I had to use my iPod touch and I can only see two lines worth when typing a story so it was very hard. I think it is needless to say this will take at least a week to be updated if your lucky. Cya! - Longliveteentitans 


End file.
